Pieces of Pregnancy
by Godsgrace2212
Summary: A short little story about Hermione and Severus Snape's expected baby. Total fluff piece, just to make me happy.


**_MID-NOVEMBER_**

Hermione knew it was possible. More than possible.

"Sex leads to pregnancy," she mused to herself. "Especially when one doesn't use protection!"

Yet, she was still in a little bit of shock. After 3 years of marriage, she and Severus had assumed there wouldn't be any children. Silly, for them to be assuming things.

Hermione was currently sitting on the tub in the master bathroom, staring at the positive pregnancy test she held in her hand.

 _I don't dare get my hopes up until I've had it confirmed by a Healer_ , she thought. _I won't go through that again_.

"Meeoow!"

Crookshanks chose that moment to come into the bathroom. He hopped up onto the toilet lid and sat down, staring at Hermione. Suddenly, he looked straight at her stomach.

"What?" Hermione asked the cat. Crookshanks just continued to stare at her stomach.

"Am I pregnant?"

A head nod from Crookshanks.

Hermione sat back, stunned, and fell into the bathtub.

Two days later, Hermione exited the Healer office with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She flooed home and, unable to keep the news in, shouted out her glorious news.

"We're pregnant!" She shrieked excitedly at Crookshanks, who was napping on the living room sofa. He woke up, looked at her, meowed and then went back to sleep.

She chuckled to herself.

"I'm going to have a baby, Crookshanks!" She said to the cat, in a quieter voice. "Me, a mum! We're going to be parents!"

"You're pregnant?" squeaked a voice behind her.

Hermione whirled around, her wand at the ready.

"Severus! What are you doing home so early?" She dropped her arm and re-sheathed her wand.

"Did you just say pregnant?" he squeaked again. He looked shocked, pale, and yet a little hopeful.

Hermione walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"We're going to have a bay, Severus!"

Tears began falling from his eyes.

"Oh my darling. Thank you!" And Severus kissed Hermione like no tomorrow. Both were crying. It was a private, tender, special moment. We'll rejoin the Snapes in a little while.

"When will the baby arrive?" Severus asked as they snuggled in bed. His hand was currently stroking her stomach, feeling the firm round bump on her lower stomach. How had he not noticed this before now?

"The Healer said in late March or early April. Since it's my first baby, it'll probably be early so he said no later than April 10th."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

She turned to look at him.

"I don't know. I wasn't sure if you would want to find out, so I didn't ask and he didn't tell me."

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I would definitely like to wait and find out. It'll add to the excitement and anticipation. And it will drive everyone nuts." He smirked at that last thought.

Hermione chuckled. "It will be fun to keep them guessing."

"And you're sure everything is ok? The baby is fine?" Hermione noted the worry in his voice.

"Yes. He said everything is completely normal." She smiled at him. "Why are you so worried, love?"

"You're halfway through and barely showing. I may not know much about Pregnancy and babies, but I know _that's_ not normal." Severus continued rubbing her small bump. Hermione covered his hand with hers.

"It's not common to be this small this far along." Hermione agreed. "I even asked him about that when he said I was 18-20 weeks. He said that I'm carrying very low, which makes me look very small. I'll pop out in a week or two." She grinned at that last remark. A _baby bump!_ She was beyond excited. She looked at her husband again. His eyes were glued to her stomach, as if willing it to grow.

"I love you so very much, Hermione Snape," he said. His eyes never left her stomach and his hand never stopped rubbing.

"I love you Severus Snape."

 ** _MID-DECEMBER_**

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Severus were in a bubble. They hadn't yet told anyone of their good news, and so relished in a secret only the two of them (and Crookshanks) knew. But, the happy pair knew they would have to announce soon. Hermione's bump was beginning to be noticeable as she hit her guesstimated 25th week of pregnancy.

"I've started wearing maternity shirts to hide, Severus, but it won't last for very long. This baby is growing quickly."

Severus sat down beside her on the bed.

"I know, my love. However, I am really enjoying this time you and I are sharing. It's private and personal and OURS. Telling all and sundry will mean people telling us what to do, expect, prepare, have..."

Hermione kissed him.

"I know. And I agree with you." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can we just let the baby tell them when it's born?"

Severus chuckled. "If only we could."

Suddenly, he looked at her seriously.

"Let's just keep doing what we're doing and let them figure it out. Your parents and Minerva were told already. They're the only ones who matter. As for the others...If they ask, we'll tell. Beyond that, we don't share the information."

"That's a perfect idea." Hermione grinned at him. "And we don't tell anyone when the baby is due. Well just say 'in the spring' and leave it at that."

"Perfect."

And Severus and Hermione shared another tender, private, special moment. So, we'll leave them to it.

 ** _LATE JANUARY_**

When Hermione was at her first Mid-witch appointment, she received a surprise.

"Mrs. Snape, I am not fully able to pinpoint your due date. Usually we can be more specific, but baby's magic is interfering with our scans. This happens sometimes."

"Our baby is a witch or wizard?" Hermione was surprised they can tell so soon. And completely overjoyed to learn their child was, indeed, magical.

"Yes ma'am. We aren't always able to tell during pregnancy. But sometimes, when a baby is powerful, their magic interfears with many of our scans." Madame Franklin looked at Hermione and chuckled. "I'm glad the two of your are waiting to find out the sex. Thats one of the scans we aren't able to do right now."

"Wow. That's amazing," Hermione breathed in wonder. Her baby, THEIR baby was magical and powerful. Already.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I am unable to give you an exact date for baby's arrival. However I can give you an estimate. You seem to be measuring between 28-32. So we'll keep you at 30 weeks and go from there. Ok?"

Hermione nodded. "That's fine with me. Severus and I have decided to not share the baby's due date with anyone, so this will be fine."

"Good." She smiled warmly at Hermione. "And let me also say, Mrs. Snape, I am honored you decided to use a mid-witch team for baby's birth, and that you chose me. I can already tell your baby is special, and I am thrilled to be a part of this journey."

Hermione beamed. "You came highly recommended, Madame Franklin. And I'm excited to share this journey with you as well."

Madame Franklin smiled even more. "Wonderful. Now, lets check your vital signs and then have a cup of tea."

Hermione willing complied, to both the checking of vitals and the cup of tea.

 ** _MID-LATE FEBRUARY_**

"What color for the nursery?" Minerva inquired of Severus one afternoon. The two were engaging in a cup of tea and some scones, enjoying the others company, and a relaxing respite from the days work.

"She would like to keep the baby in our room for the first several months, to make it easier for late night feedings and diaper changes. So, we're going to wait on the nursery until after baby comes and we find out if it's a boy or girl."

Minerva nodded. "That seems very logical. However, aren't you afraid of the baby waking you in the middle of the night?"

Severus shook his head. "Hermione and I are a team, a family. If she's up to feed the baby, I'll be up to burp and/or change the baby. We'll take turns sleeping, or sleep when the baby is sleeping. My working from home, and being my own boss, will also make things a lot easier."

Minerva McGonagall gave Severus a look of pride and joy as he spoke. "You are a wonderful man, Severus Snape. I am so proud of you."

Severus pretended to be annoyed with Minerva's gushing. But he secretly enjoyed and relished in it.

Minerva poured herself another cup of tea and, after taking a delightful sip, asked the question she most wanted to hear the answer for.

"Have you two told Harry and Ginny yet? Or anyone for that matter?"

Severus' eyes narrowed a fraction at the question.

"No." His answer was swift, abrupt and simple. Minerva quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking for more details.

Severus sighed. "Potter and his wife haven't bothered to answer Hermione's owls for the last year. She's also floo-called them several times, with no answer. I think they're still bothered by our marriage." Severus paused for a sip of tea. "And the Weasley's...well they've not had much to do with either of us since Hermione asked Molly to stop interfering with our marriage."

Minerva sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus. I really didn't know things were this bad, and-"

Severus held up a hand to silence her. "Don't. It's not your fault. We didn't want to trouble you."

"The two of you are like my own children. It would never be a bother for you to tsk to me."

Severus seemed uncomfortable at Minerva's frankness towards him, but Minerva ignored it. " _One day he will get used to it,_ " she thought to herself.

"So," she began, changing the subject, "how is your potions business doing?"

And their tea continued through the afternoon.

 ** _EARLY MARCH_**

Hermione was almost to the end of her pregnancy when anyone outside of their circle found out about Baby Snape.

Hermione had to go to Diagonal Alley for a few things and, while in Flourish and Blotts, ran into Ginny Potter.

She was browsing the Fiction shelves when she heard someone call her name. She turned and look straight into the face of Ginny Potter.

Ginny's eyes bugged out when she saw Hermione's belly. "Your pregnant! Wow...congratulations!"

Hermione sighed inwardly. She had hoped to avoid a conversation like this one, with anyone really. "I've become so much like Severus," she mused to herself. "It's nobody's bloody business if I'm pregnant or not!"

Outwardly, Hermione smiled. "Yes, I am expecting a baby. Thank you. And how are you doing? It's been a while..."

Ginny reddened. "Y-yes, "she stammered, "It has."

Hermione didn't stop. "Has your floo address or mail address changed? I haven't been able to reach you for a almost 2 years."

If it was even possible, Ginny reddened even more. "No, it's the same. We've just been busy. James is 3 now, and Albus is 2. Lily is 3 months old...my days and nights are busy..." It was an excuse and both girls knew it.

"I didn't know you had a girl. Congratulations!" Hermione was genuinely happy for the Ginny and her former best friend. " _Harry deserves happiness_." She thought.

"Yes, well it was announced in the _Prophet_. I'm surprised you didn't see it."

Hermione shook her head. "We don't read the _Prophet_ anymore. After moving to North Scotland, we began subscribing to a few international papers, and the _Quibbler_."

Ginny had no answer. She knew why the Snapes would stop reading the Prophet. After all, she was the 'anonymous source' in all those articles published about the War Heroine and the Ex-Death Eater. Suddenly, an idea sprang to mind.

"So...when are you due?" Ginny asked, trying to sound caring and interested. She hoped for some insider information she could pass to the Prophet. " _They'll pay for a story like this_ " she thought greedily to herself

Hermione, however, was able to see right through Ginny Potter's charade.

"In the spring. Good day, Mrs Potter."

And with that, Hermione Snape left the store and apparated home.

One week later, Hermione resigned her job.

"I enjoy the research and I'll miss it. But, Im glad I'll be home with our child. And you." Hermione told Severus. "We're starting a new chapter in our lives. I don't want to miss a moment."

Severus simply nodded, kissed her, and resumed his task.

The two were in their bedroom, getting everything sorted and out away for their home birth. While she check her list and made sure everything they needed was on the bed, Severus had the task of putting everything in the newly purchased baby dresser.

"And I can always do free-lance research and writing if money gets tight, or I need something to do." Hermione continued.

"We won't have to worry about money getting tight for many years. I just signed a contract with an American company for my Acne Potion. They'll make, market, and sell it, while I collect 20% on every vial sold."

Hermione stared at him.

"You got 20%!? How?!"

"I didn't take no for an answer. And when it looked like they went as high as they wanted too, I simply left. They really wanted the potion so they called me back and agreed to the price. They'll make a bundle off this stuff. Therefore, 20% isn't asking too much."

"My husband, the business man. I'm so proud of you, love."

Severus normally shrank away from praise and admiration. But when it came from his beloved, he basked in it.

"Thank you." He told her. "And I'm proud of you. You haven't complained at all throughout this pregnancy. You're incredible."

Hermione shrugged. "There's nothing to complain about. Baby and I are healthy. You are healthy. We have a loving family, even if it is small. And we have each other. There's no reason fro me to complain about being pregnant. Especially since..."

She hesitated, and glanced at him.

"Since we've waited so long and lost 2 babies early on." He finished for her.

She nodded and looked down. Sometimes, it sitll hurt. Severus knelt in front of her on the floor, and took her hands in his. His tear filled eyes found hers.

"It still hurts me. We have two children we lost before we could get to hold them or meet them. It's ok to miss them. It's ok to sometimes be sad. And I will always be here to talk to you about it. Whenever."

Hermione and Severus wept together, then. They cried for Damian and Genevieve, whom they didn't get to meet. They cried for each other's pain. They cried for their own pain. But mostly, they cried because they needed too.

 _LATE MARCH_

Severus and Hermione had everything ready, and so did the grandparents.

The bedroom had a newly purchased baby dresser, rocker, and bassinet. The dresser was stocked with diapers, gowns, receiving blankets, burp clothes, and home birth necessities. The bassinet had baby's first outfit and blankets, and Hermione's birthing gown. And, not to be outdone, the rocker had a lightweight, hand crocheted Afghan adorning the back of it, courtesy of Minerva.

Their bathrooms and kitchen were fully stocked, leaving them no need to grocery shop for a month or two, at least. They had hand soap and cleaning products in abundance, a long with shampoos and such that one would need for grooming. Their kitchen was packed to the limit with perishables and non-perishables alike. Hermione and Severus took turns preparing and freezing meals and Emma Granger also spent a day in their kitchen, meal prepping several of Hermione's childhood favorites. Their freezer was bulging.

Severus notified his customers and clients that he would shortly be unavailable for a month or two, and they made the necessary arrangements they would need too.

Hermione started and finished her project of cleaning the house from attic to basement, which was mostly fueled by her nesting instincts. But part of the drive was the fact that their closets and spare rooms were long overdue for a cleaning out. And their bookshelves badly needed organizing. Once her project was completed, Hermione gave in to her body's desires and spent her last days comfortably on the sofa with a book, cup of tea, and lemon scones.

Dan and Emma Granger arranged for a 2 week vacation, starting the minute Hermione went into labor. Two friends of theirs were free-lance dentists, who made their living filling in temporarily for other dentists. The colleagues were aware they would be called at a moments notice and had cleared their schedule. Dan and Emma would be on hand to guide the new parents, and keep them from losing too much sleep. Emma would also be assisting Hermione during the birth. Dan would be acting as gopher and would be responsible for keeping Severus calm while Hermione was in labor.

Minerva McGonagall, hoping the baby would arrive before Easter break at Hogwarts, arranged for herself to be away during that time. She wanted to spend quality time with her children and grand baby. The Hogwarts Headmistress also told her Deputy and the Board Governors that she would probably be taking 3 personal days at short notice. Minerva's only reason was that it was family business. They didn't question her further.

 ** _EARLY APRIL_**

Around 8:30 one sunny Thursday morning, Crookshanks was woken from a nice nap on the sofa by a crash in the kitchen. Curious, he got up and, after stretching, pandered into the kitchen to check things out.

Upon entering, the feline was startled to see his mistress staring at a water spot on the floor under her. The crash appeared to be her broken tea cup and saucer that she dropped.

"Mewow?" Crookshanks said, to see if he could be of any assistance. Just then, Severus came flying into the kitchen, narrowing avoiding poor Crooks.

"What's wrong, love?" He frantically asked her. She was coaxing her to a chair at the table and trying to calm his racing heart.

"My water broke." She stated simply. And Severus's heart went into overdrive again. He calmy (on the outside at least) carried Hermione upstairs and helped her change into her birthing dress. Then, still outwardly calm, he made floo calls.

"Ill be over in five minutes, Severus." Madame Franklin said. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"She doesn't know. She said she felt discomfort beginning about 6 but nothing painful."

Madame Franklin looked surprised. "I would get your parents here quickly, then. It sounds like Baby doesn't want to delay anymore."

Severus ended the floo call without a goodbye and quickly called Minerva. She was at her desk.

"Waters broke. Franklin said come now. Baby's impatient." He barked at her quickly. And just as quickly, he was gone. Minerva smirked.

"Well, seems like Baby Snape inherited both parents impatience," she chuckled to herself. After sending a message to the Deputy Headmaster to come see her right away, Minerva penned a note to the Board of Governors. She informed them she would be taking her 3 personal days starting now and would be back next Sunday, after Easter holidays. Once she informed the Deputy, Minerva would head over to the Snapes house.

While Severus was making floo calls, Hermione used her celll phone to call her mum, who answered right away.

"Hello, darling! Dad and I were just talking about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, mum. My water broke."

"Dad and I are in the way!" Emma soothed. Dan, however, trembled.

And so, within 45 minutes of her waters breaking, Madame Franklin and her healer assistant, Rose Watson, Dan, Emma and Minerva had gathered at the Snapes house.

And at 12:23pm, on Thursday, April 3, Regulus Orion Snape was born. He was every inch his fathers son, with the exception of his eyes, an inquisitive, chocolate brown, which he took from his mum. He was instantly loved by Granmum and Grandad Granger and Granny Minnie. And his parents, of course.

Later that evening, when the household was quiet, Severus was holding his newborn son in his arms and talking to him.

"You, dear son, were named for the bravest man I ever met." He paused a minute, then smirked. "And for your mothers favorite constellation." Severus went on to talk to his son, late into the night. Hermione and Regulus were lulled to sleep by his silky smooth voice and loving words.

Two years and 36 days later, the Snape family grew to include Willow May Snape. And Severus knew then that his heart was fully healed.


End file.
